


Dance Around A Proposal

by Mimizu_Kayama



Series: RWBY One Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, OTP Feels, Rare Pairings, Roman Torchwick Lives, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimizu_Kayama/pseuds/Mimizu_Kayama
Summary: Ruby discovers her Uncle Qrow has been wooing and dating and....probably more *cough*...with Roman Torchwick.And now he wants to marry him?!?!





	Dance Around A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resy_Lesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resy_Lesy/gifts).



> I have Resy_Lesy to thank for my new OTP
> 
> Check out their Magpie fics!

Yang had dropped Ruby off at their Uncle Qrow's place for a surprise visit. Qrow always liked Ruby's surprise visits since she was at Beacon all the time now. Yang and her always made sure to time the visits perfectly. In the evening so he (probably) wasn't fighting, but not late enough for him to be too drunk or already have female “company”. Ruby skipped on her way over to the door and knocked four times, waited for two seconds, and knocked twice more. It was her code for “Hey, Uncle Qrow, I'm here! Don't come out naked or anything!”

She waited on the porch for a moment, but no one answered. That was odd. Was he home? He usually didn't leave for the bar this early in the evening. She waited another moment, but Qrow didn't appear. She sighed and just took out her scroll to tell Yang Qrow was out when she heard some noises coming from the back.

She almost slapped herself. Of course! Qrow was in the backyard! Duh!

She skipped around the house towards the back and as she came closer the noises became clearer. Long high notes making a soft and sweet melody. Music. But not the kind Qrow listened to. Was that a...waltz? Ruby didn't know. Some kind of ballroom dance. Okay, something was decidedly suspicious.

Ruby (a little dramatically) tiptoed around the corner of the house, peaking around the brick. At first she saw nothing at all, just Qrow's scroll on a spool table playing the slow music she had heard.

And then she almost screamed from the terror in front of her eyes.

Qrow, her Uncle Qrow, was in a fancy grey and cream suit. The jacket was completely unbuttoned and shrugging off of his shoulders. The top four buttons of Qrow's dress shirt were loose and his hair was out of its usual style, hanging in his face. But the most horrid, terrifying, sick, twisted, and abominable thing was that in his arms, held tight, pulled close toward him, bodies touching…

Was the criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick.

Ruby covered her mouth out of shock for she was sure she would make a noise of disgust. This was so wrong. On so many levels.

Qrow and Roman were dancing. Qrow was the lead, sweeping across the ground with surprising gentility. Roman followed his steps, looking nowhere but into Qrow's eyes. Both were dressed as if they had been to some formal event, had become disheveled somehow (Ruby didn't want to know how!), and where completely barefoot. The music was saying something romantic like “let me call you sweetheart” as the two men swayed back and forth.

“Hey,* Qrow broke the silence. The both of them were completely oblivious to Ruby's presence. “I just had a thought.”

Roman laughed. Not one of the malicious laughs full of evil intent, but a truly happy laughs, filled with joy and mirth. “You think to much! Can't we just dance?”

“No, because I want to do this.” Qrow stopped dancing, and swung Roman around and the criminal let out a “Qrow!” as he was dipped down. Qrow smirked and leaned down to kiss him.

Ruby forced her hands over her eyes. But, curiosity killed the cat and she peeked out from between her fingers.

_Ew!_

That was gross.

Once Ruby was sure her uncle and her enemy had finished snogging, she dared to look again. Qrow was lifting Roman back up from the dip. The music had stopped and Roman let go of Qrow's hand to pick up his hat, which had fallen off during the dip. “That was cruelly romantic, Dove, but to be honest a little sappy. You're only sappy when you want something.”

_Dove?!?!_

How long had this been going on? By the way Roman spoke, it sounded like they had been together for awhile.

“Well…” Qrow looked at Roman and brushed the long ginger bangs out of the other's face making Roman say “Hey!” in protest of his bangs getting moved. “I just wanted to kiss you before I did this.”

Roman looked around awkwardly. “Heh...did what?”

Qrow gave him a wink and took out a simple silver band with a bright red gem melded into the middle. A ruby.

“Roman Torchwick...marry me?”

A bright smile appeared on Roman’s face. “Qr-”

But before he could name out the words, Ruby registered what had happened and she screamed.

“UNCLE QROW!!!!!”

Both men spun around. Qrow in alarm and Roman in confusion. Then the emerald and silver eyes met.His eyes quickly turned from pure joy to malice.

“Little Red…” He growled. He broke away from Qrow's lover hold and reached for his cane that lay near him. Ruby's hand grabbed Crescent Rose.

“Ruby, Roman, wait!” Qrow’s voice stopped them. He stepped between them and he quickly took Roman’s cane away.

“Give that back Qrow…” Roman warned.

Qrow became defensive. “Why? So you can kill my niece?!”

Roman's eyes widened and he angrily pointed at Ruby. “This…this is the niece you are always talking about…!?!?! Little Red!”

”Her name is Ruby, Roman.”

“Does it look like I care?!?!”

“I should hope you did.”

Roman growled, still not looking at Qrow. Ruby blinked at the two men, one who she hated most in the world and one she loved most. *U-uncle Qrow…” she lowered Crescent Rose. “What are you doing with… Him?” She was confused, angry, and disappointed.

“Ruby…” He trailed off, walking away from Roman, who cast him a hateful look. Qrow placed a gruff hand on Ruby's shoulder. “Look...I promise I will explain everything… I am sorry you had to see that. Now, how about you go inside the house and wait for me while I finish up with… Torchwick. “ He whispered this too her, in hopes Roman wouldn't hear. Ruby slowly nodded and looked up as she walked towards the house. She glanced back, warily at her uncle.

As her red hood disappeared as she walked through the door, Qrow sighed in relief and turned back to Roman.

But he was gone.

🌹

_Explain everything!? Explain what, exactly, hm, Qrow?! Is there some double reason behind our relationship I I don't know about that only Red can know?! Have you been putting me on?_

Roman slipped away from the scene, accidentally leaving his hat behind, but oh well. Qrow's house was the last place he wanted to be.

_No, not Qrow's house. Our house! It is both of ours!_

Roman hit the grass and dirt and rocks as he walked in a huff, thinking about the words Qrow had muttered to Red, his neice apparently, so that Roman didn't hear.

_He was ‘sorry she had to see that?’Is he that ashamed of us? Qrow told me he didn't care about my job! About who I am! I guess he lied about that too. And ‘finish up with me’? Finish up with me! As though I'm some garbage he needs go take out. A pebble in his shoe. Oh, yeah, Qrow, I am just the man you asked to marry you!_

But the thing that hurt the most, like a stab sound in his heart, was the last word he had said. Silent tears filled Roman's eyes.

 _Torchwick…_  

_He called me Torchwick…_

Not Roman, not “angel” like he usually did. Torchwick, the name if a nefarious thief. Roman broke down crying and he started to run. His grey scarf, which was loose from (*cough*) the reason the both looked disheveled, came off and flew behind him. He didn't bother to look back. Finally he made it ti his HQ.

He opened and shut the door and as soon as he was inside he leaned against the wall and slid down, falling onto the floor. He curled up into a ball and cried into his hands. One of his henchmen might see him, but he didn't care. He needed to get it out.

A tap o his shoulder alerted him that someone was crouched down next to him. He looked up and saw the ever loyal Neo. She cocked her head to the side and blinked her wide eyes at Roman. He could understand what she was saying.

_What's wrong?_

He gave a heavy sigh and wiped the tears away. “Nothing, Neo. Really.”

She crossed her arms and have him a stern look.

_Don't you lie to me, Roman Torchwick!_

“Fine, fine…” Roman gave in. He looked at the ground. “I think...I think Qrow and I are breaking up.”

Her eyes widened.

_But, I thought you were almost engaged?!_

“I know. I did too. But...things change.”

Neo sat next to him, leaning on the wall and creased her eyebrows.

_What happened...?_

Then a murderous look.

_What did he do?! Should I kill him for you?!_

“Settle, Neo,” he told her. “I just...I guess I misjudged...him...us?”

He told her the whole story. How he and Qrow had gone to a ball to celebrate their second anniversary, they had *cough* done some stuff, and then Qrow had asked him to dance again at his house. The evening had been amazing and Roman should have known it was too good to last. He told Neo about Red coming in.

“He's told me about his nieces, Ruby and Yang he says their names are...but he never told me they were Red and Blondie! And he must gave know they are my enemies, I vent about them to him all the time! And I'm sure they talk about their rub ins with you and me.” Roman sighed. “I...I know it is a complicated thing. Qrow being a good guy, always protecting the weak and then there is me. I mean, I'm me!”

Neo nodded and brushed Roman’s bangs, which Qrow had pulled back behind his ear when he proposed, back onto his face, covering his right eye.

Roman continued. “I just… Qrow and I had worked everything out. We had talked about this sort of thing. Or I thought we had. Next thing I know, he is keeping secrets about his personal life from me and is whispering about getting rid of me. Not to mention, he called me by my last name...a little unusual for a couple thinking about spending the rest...the r-rest…” He choked up. “The rest of their lives together.” The tears started to fall again.

Neo gave him a look that he couldn't interpret. He was still crying as he said, “Sorry, I don't know what you're saying.”

She smiled and stood, reaching her hand out to him. He shakily took it and she helped him up. She started walking and he followed her. He laughed and his tears subsided as she ran to the kitchen,opened the freezer and handed him a neapolitan ice cream sandwich.

“Thanks, Neo.”

She held up her own ice cream.

He did the same,“Cheers.”

.🌹

Qrow had called Roman's name until his already gruff voice was hoarse. The only sign of his boyfriend was the disappearing white coat tail he had seen and run after, but it was too late, and the black and red feathered hat laying on the ground. He picked it up and cursed as he walked back inside the house.

“Ruby…” He muttered when he saw her standing in the kitchenette, staring at him expectantly. He didn't say anything, he needed a drink first.

After he got a little alcohol in his system, he looked up at his youngest niece, “Okay, questions… Let me have ,’em.”

Ruby opened her mouth. “Torchwick… You...you kissed him…”

“Not a question, but yes, I did.” The corners of his mouth smiled at just the thought of kissing Roman (which he did about thirty times a day). But he quickly took a sip if his drink to cover it up.

“...is this for an assignment or something?” She asked. “Did Proffesor Ozpi-”

“Oz didn't tell me to do anything.” He made his voice a little gentler. “Ruby, Roman…I mean, Torchwick and I have been together for two years.”

Her eyes widened. “Wh-what? Uncle Qrow, I don't understand.”

Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out the thin silver band he had used to propose to Roman. He handed it to Ruby who took it and looked at the ring laying in her palm. “I met him when Ironwood had him under custody and…” He smiled,genuinely smiled, at the memory. “And, I guess we hit it off. Look, Ruby, it wasn't easy for me at first, him being a bit of a crime boss and everything… But, I love him.” Ruby gasped a little but he continued. “And loving him means loving every part of him, whether I like it or not.”

“So…” Ruby's voice was hardly louder than a whisper. “You're going to get married? ...to Roman Torchwick?”

Qrow nodded. “Yes. Well, I mean, if he agreed.”

Ruby looked up and there was no disappointment on her face. Just pure glee. “IH, Uncle Qrow! This is great!”

“Wait...huh?”

She ran and hugged him. “I can't believe it! You're in love! I mean even if it is Torchwick, I am so happy for you!”

Qrow smiled and picked her up and spun her as she threw up her arms and celebrated. “I'M GONNA HAVE AM UNCLE ROMAN!”

At that moment Yang walked in. She raised one of her eyebrows as she looked at her madly grinning sister and uncle. “Okay… What did I miss?”

.🌹

Roman was never much of a drinking man but as he sat on a barstool at the HQ with a glass and a bottle of vodka, he thought Qrow might be onto something. He was on his third drink when a loud BANG sounded from outside and echoed around the steel walls. Another BANG followed and four more after that. He grabbed his cane and held it up ready to fire.

One more BANG and a CRASH later, a big yellow blur broke through the wall, landing neatly beside Roman. The cane was knocked out of his grasp and he was forced onto a chair and pinned there. Roman got a look on his assailant.

“Blondie?!”

_How do they know where the base is….Qrow!_

Roman had taken Qrow to the HQ several times, trusting that his partner would remain loyal to him and not tell. But, he was obviously wrong.

“Roman Torchwick!” Came a high pitched voice from behind Blondie, who he now connected to being Yang. Red, or Ruby, stepped into view, overdramatically pointing at him. “You shall answer for your fate!”

“Answer for my...that doesn't make any sense!” Roman spat.

Yang glared at him, still pinning him to the chair. “She means we have a question for you!”

“Yeah?” Roman sneered. “And what's that?”

“Will you marry me?”

Roman's head spun as Qrow walked through the hall in the wall, slouching. Qrow smirked and kept talking, “You never did give me an answer.”

Roman dodged the question with one if his own. “Why didn't you tell me about her?!” He nods angrily at Ruby. “And why would you say those things about me to her?! I heard you! Like I was garbage, Qrow. Or should I just say Branwan?!”

Qrow hung his head. “Roman…I was…”He looked over at Ruby and Yang who both gave him a nod of encouragement. “I was just scared...and that's shit for me to admit, but it's true.” He took a deep breath. “I didn't want to loose you or Ruby or Yang. And I know, you don't have the greatest of lives, and the girls don't have it easy either. And to think...you both hate each other, that you would kill each other if you had the chance…” Qrow looked down. “That hurts. I didn't want to risk anyone of you turning away from what we had. The love I have for my nieces and...the love I have for you, Roman. So, I lied. I kept the truth from all three of you. I should have talked to you but...you know communication isn't my strongest area. I hope you will all forgive me. Especially you, Roman.” He walked forwards to where his boyfriend was forced to be sitting by Yang. “Please, please, know that if you say yes...you will make me the happiest person alive. And I promise to be honest and loyal, and to never stop loving you. If you say no...well, I just don't know what I would do.” He thought about the possibility. “Actually, I'd probably drink myself into a ditch.”

Roman had tears in his eyes but forced a laugh at the last comment. He looked at the two girls. Ruby gave him an enthusiastic and encouraging nod. Yang punched her fist ito her hand, threateningly.

“Yes...Qrow,” A wide smile stretched onto his face. “Yes!”

Yang let go of him and he bolted out of the seat and into Qrow's arms. He kissed him and he couldn't tell when he stopped. It wasn't for awhile. Ruby had covered her face and Yang leaned on her sister, watching every bit of it.

As Qrow slipped the ring onto Roman's finger, the full impact of the situation hit her.

“Holy crap…Roman Torchwick is gonna be my uncle!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> What Magpie story should I do next? The wedding? How they met? I would like your opinion!


End file.
